The invention concerns a drive device for a moveable furniture part comprising a housing and an ejection device moveable relative to the housing and lockable to the housing for ejecting the moveable furniture part out of a closed position into an open position. The ejection device is unlockable by over-pressing the moveable furniture part into an over-pressed position which is behind the closed position in the closing direction. The invention also concerns an article of furniture having such a drive device, and a method of moving a moveable furniture part comprising a lockable ejection device for ejecting the moveable furniture part out of a closed position into an open position. The ejection device is unlocked by over-pressing the moveable furniture part into an over-pressed position which in the closing direction is behind the closed position.
Drive devices have already been known for many years in the furniture fitment industry, which by virtue of pressing against a moveable furniture part (drawer) unlock it from the furniture carcass and then open or eject it. Such drive devices have a so-called touch-latch mechanism. In those mechanisms, the movement for closing the drawer from the open position and the movement for opening the drawer from the closed position occur in the same direction (closing direction). In the case of normal soft closure (by hand or by a retraction device), the drawer or the moveable furniture part is held in the closed position by the lockable ejection device. If, however, the drawer is excessively vigorously pushed closed, the ejection device cannot lock at all or it is immediately moved into the over-pressed position again due to the high closing speed and as a result is unlocked, whereby secure closure of the moveable furniture part (in the event of an excessively vigorously closing movement) is not guaranteed.